1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a composite material leaf spring, in particular for tandem axles of an industrial vehicle.
2. Related art
The known tandem axles are guided in the lengthwise direction and in the crosswise direction by connecting rod systems. The vehicular load is applied to the center of a leaf spring for the tandem axles by a central ring joint. These leaf springs can also be used for crosswise retention of the axles. Such a system is shown in French Patent Application No. 84-L- 17498.
Generally, and more particularly for 6.times.4 vehicles such as tank cars, mixer carriers, etc., the weight of unsuspended elements must be a minimum. In the known systems, the weight of the leaf springs and their joints represents about 50% of the total weight of the suspension elements.